1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and in particular to a connecting plug for printed circuit boards such as may be used in data systems engineering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional connecting plugs for printed circuit boards, in particular for data systems engineering, have the disadvantage that they comprise several parts which must be glued together. Thereby, the connecting plug essentially comprises a receiving part and a multiple contact strip which is glued thereto. Since during the gluing, the two arms of the receiving part are pressed against the multiple contact strip, during the use of the multiple contact strip, a relatively large amount of play results in their counterparts. If the connecting plug, during the plugging-in or plugging-out is twisted, the contact pins of the pin bar become bent. In addition, such plugs, for the sake of simplification of the extrusion die, have no type of insertion bevels. This sometimes leads, during the plugging-in of the connecting plug with respect to bent pins, to misinsertions and, thus, to sporadic defects in operation.
A further disadvantage of such connecting plugs is the poor insertion capacity of the plug with the contact springs clamped onto cables. Particular difficulty is caused by so-called 50 ohm four-part lines because the individual four parts are supposed to remain stranded together up to the multiple contact strip housing. If one glues the multiple contact strip and receiving part together before the insertion, then it is very time-consuming to plug the contact springs into the specified changes. If the gluing takes place after insertion of the multiple contact strip, then the manipulation through the attached line is complicated. In addition, contact damages occur due to adhesive remainders, adhesive vapors, etc.